Supremacy
Who are you? Supremacy is a newly created guild that is managed and created by Null and KnightsWings. We are looking for members that fit our ideals and wish to sign-up. To find out if you are eligible to join, please thoroughly read this entire document at least once. Why should I join Supremacy? Think of Supremacy as a community -- a group of members who play together in order to enjoy Dofus even more than they already do. In Supremacy, there shall be numerous organized events as well as a general friendly atmosphere among the players. Hunting, doing dungeons, or training with a group is rewarding. Helping each other out with various problems or quests is admired. Donating or receiving items, as well as crafting or getting them crafted is satisfying. Having amusing or interesting conversations in the guild chat is entertaining. All of this can be accomplished if the right members join. Teamwork, devotion, loyalty, and generosity are key. Those who wish to join Supremacy in turn wish to improve the gameplay experience of themselves and those around them. What's up with the name "Supremacy"? Supremacy: *The quality or condition of being supreme. *Supreme power or authority. We thought that Supremacy was a very fitting name for a guild that is destined to become one of the strongest, most professional, and most organized guilds on Rushu. Member List Leader: *Null // Level 51 Eniripsa Officers: *Toreth // Level 85 Feca *KnightsWings // Level 58 Eniripsa Treasurers: *WingsOfHell // Level 50 Eniripsa *Zcaale // Level 46 Enutrof *-Phoenix-Guardian- // Level 34 Feca Defenders: *-Bloodletting- // Level 60 Sacrier Servants: *Tiki-Senior // Level 64 Ecaflip *GoldenQueenGalaxia // Level 60 Eniripsa *SEKOIA // Level 57 Sadida *Starbuckk // Level 41 Cra *Lopaka // Level 37 Iop *-Shamgar- // Level 32 Osamoda *Furai // Level 32 Ecaflip *Xx-CODY-xX // Level 31 Ecaflip On Approval: *ShadowSplinter // Level 72 Sadida *--VigiLantE-- // Level 54 Sacrier *Fascia // Level 37 Ecaflip *Sniped // Level 36 Cra *destroyer- // Level 34 Ecaflip Requirements, Rules, and Regulations *Members must be at least level 30. *Members must be loyal to guild, as well as devoted to improving it. *Members must be patient (no complaining, whining, or demanding please). *Members must be willing to help other members in need. *Members must provide enough guild participation (dungeons, hunts, training, etc.). *Members must speak english fluently. *Members must respect other members. *If a member is inactive for over a week without prior notice, they will be banished immediately. Ranks *'Servant' = At least 3 days of active guild participation or 100 to 1000 experience donated. *'Defender' = Must be at least level 35 and 1000 to 2500 experience donated. *'Manufacturer' = Must have a harvesting profession above level 10 and 2500 to 5000 experience donated. *'Treasurer' = 5000 to 15,000 experience donated. *'Keeper' = Must be at least level 60 and 15,000+ experience donated. *'Officer' = Hand-picked according to loyalty, devotion, friendliness, helpfulness, and intelligence. Rights *'On Approval' = No rights *'Servant' = No rights *'Defender' = Invite new members *'Manufacturer' = Invite new members // Change experience *'Treasurer' = Invite new members // Change experience // Collect items, kamas, and resources from a collector *'Keeper' = Invite new members // Change experience // Collect items, kamas, and resources from a collector // Place a collector *'Officer' = Invite new members // Change experience // Collect items, kamas, and resources from a collector // Place a collector // Manage rights Guild Website The guild website is to be constructed by Null, and will include many features such as a guild forum, guild information, goodies, guides, and more. The website is to be updated every week or so, and will be created A.S.A.P. Alliances and Enemies Simply put, we have no known enemies at this time, as our members tend to be polite and good-natured. We are allied with Pink. To find out about how to ally or declare war, please contact Null or KnightsWings. Fun Facts *7 of the current 20 members are Brakmarians. The rest are neutral, excluding 1 Bontarian. *'Supremacy' was created less than four days ago. *In actuality, Supremacy boasts two leaders. *The two leaders of Supremacy are husband and wife. *Originally the guild was going to be named Hatred, but that name was unknowingly taken. Interested in joining? Do you feel like this is the right guild for you? Message or e-mail Null (thelivingcurse@gmail.com) or KnightsWings (spikehead2590@aol.com) to inquire about becoming a part of Supremacy.